Ben 10: Negative Rising
Ben 10: Negative Rising is a series created by Lego Master, that takes place 7 months after the events of Omniverse, as Ben faces a new villain, who wields a deadly device that seems awfully familiar. Overview 7 months after the final events of Omniverse, Ben has returned from a mission on Mount Everest, where Doctor Animo was planning on setting off a DNA bomb at its peak. Rook has returned to Revonnah to help his people recover from a recent drought, and Ben has tried to deny help from the Plumbers, and his former allies that have helped him over the years, so he's really wanting to be alone, and become the solo hero he he was so close to being at the very beginning of Omniverse. However, that doesn't mean that his old buddies won't drop by every once and a while to lend him a hand with whatever-it-is he's up against. After a raging fight with a mysterious foe identified as Xarlek, he learns that his adversary wields a device none other than the Nemetrix, and plans on using it for his own nefarious purposes. Now, Ben must face Xarlek, and stop him, before the universe falls to his might, or gets destroyed, give or take. It depends on the guy's mood. Episodes See the Episode Guide for the list of completed and upcoming episodes. Polls It was decided that any polls would not be on the main page, but instead, they would be on a separate page. You can view the polls here. Video Game A video game named BTNR: Darkness has been confirmed, and shall take place around the events of the Season One finale. Another video game is set to be released sometime towards the end of Season Two, but no other details are available. Q & A If you want to ask YOUR questions about the series, see the Q & A page! Gallery See Ben 10: Negative Rising/Gallery. New Aliens Ben's Aliens See the Omnitrix for a list of Ben's aliens. Xarlek's Predators See the Nemetrix for the list of all of Xarlek's predators. Fan List Sign your name on a bullet here if you are a fan of this series! For those of you who forgot, or don't know, it's (~~~~). *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) *Awesome. /-\ |- |\/ /-\ ) ( - m - b) 04:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) * 16:56, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *Dayum that's one fine hat. 07:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) *Who's gonna [[User:Brywarrior|for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives we're not ready to die. Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make them believe? I've got a Hero got a Hero living in me! I'm gonna fight for what's right! Today I'm speakin' my mind! And if it kills me tonight will be ready to die. A Hero's not afraid to give his life. A Hero's gonna save me just in time!]] 23:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *I'm a noob. *From the Writer of...The Black Knight comes the next summer blockbuster....Heroes - A BTFFCU film. 7/28/13 01:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *Legoworld1 03/09/2013 (UTC) *--'I'm DA LIAM DA LIAM!!' (Wall - Blog - ) 05:04, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *Max - Darkness Arising - Infinite Legends - Ben 23: The Movie - Ben 23 - Unleashed - OmniCards 02:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN!' Wall - Blog - ) 00:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Kyle03' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:39, November 24, 2013 (UTC) *I SIGNED IT LIKE A WRECKING BALL! 17:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) *I AM AWESOME!!! 4.10PM (MY) 12/11/203 *'amm...' (Wall - Blog - ) 07:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 23:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *The original Robin... The former Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 14:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) *Bob was here. *--'(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC) *--Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 11:42, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Characters Main Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' Recurring Characters *Plumbers **''Max Tennyson'' **''Rook Blonko'' (Mostly in flashbacks) **''Hobble'' **''Blukic'' **''Driba'' **''Magister Arnux'' **''Magister Patelliday'' **''Magister TummyHard'' **''Magister Nucleoa'' **''Magister SonicWave'' *Dimension 23 Citizens **''Ben 23'' **''Azmuth (Dimension 23)'' **''Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23)'' **''Sevenseven (Dimension 23)'' *Dimension 666 Citizens **''Brooke Tennyson'' **''Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 666)'' **''Azmuth (Dimension 666)'' *''Morgan Freeman'' *''Ben 10,000'' *''Julie Yamamoto'' *''Hervé'' (deceased) *''Azmuth'' *''Gwen Tennyson'' *''Kevin Levin'' *''Zed'' Villains Main Villains Season One *''Xarlek'' *''Eon'' *''Ben Tennyson (Dimension 666)'' Season Two *''Rocket Squad'' **''Unknown'' *''Plumber Elite Force'' *''Albedo'' Minor Villains *''Psyphon'' *''Liam'' *''Sevenseven'' *''Eighteight'' *''Sixsix'' Elite Squadron *''Memorio-Master'' (formerly, currently deceased) *''Executive Archie'' *''Executive Maxie'' *''Commander Cyrus'' See also *Official Thread *Wiki Category:Series Category:Lego Master Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy Category:Omniverse Sequels